This invention relates to containers, and in particular to a sealed collection container preferably for collection of urine and which includes means for metering from the container a desired quantity of urine when the container is inverted.
The container of the invention is typically employed for collection of urine, body fluids or other liquids over a determined period of time. After collection, the liquid is then typically tested by various means or otherwise processed.
Since the container is large and collection can be over a long period of time, it is important that liquid withdrawn from the container be withdrawn safely and, preferably, in a measured quantity. In the past, such containers have been formed of plastic with a large opening at the top, and quantities of liquid are simply withdrawn by removing the cap for the opening, and pouring out a desired volume of liquid. However, such a process is susceptible to spilling, contamination, and it is difficult to accurately meter desired quantities of liquid without using other apparatus to withdraw the liquid.